What happeneds here stays here
by shyanne.iten
Summary: None, can't say, it will spoil it all.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy POV

I went home after a long day of work. 'I didn't really feel like kicking everyone out so ill let them stay.' I sighed and went into my pockets to get my keys

. I put the door's key into the socket. I turned the knob and opened the door 'no one...' I thought.

As I shifted into the room towards my bed I heard the window cracking open.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu said while throwing himself into the room. I sighed.

"What's wrong Lucy!?" He began to panic at my sighing. I sighed again and said," Hi, just a long day of work...". I said as I slowly made my way to the bathroom to get in the shower.

Once I got close enough to the bathroom I threw myself into the pitch black room and shut the door.

"Luce, what's wrong. Please tell me, I'm your friend." He said softly,muffled but softly.

"I'm not coming out until you leave!" I yelled at him trying to get him out without him noticing that THAT happened.

"Luce... Fine ill go.." Nastu said going out through the window.

Nastu's POV  
"Jeez, she's acting weird lately.. She's been distant to us.. And especially to Ezra." I said as I started to walk away from the rented house.

' I wonder if something happened between the two of them.' I thought as Gray came out of a house alley.

"Ready to fight?!" He yelled to me.

"No, not really." I said brushing him off while I was lost in thought. I was trying to figure out what happened between the strongest group in fairy tail.

"What do you mean,'no'?!" He asked in slight discomfort.

I answered. " there is something wrong with Lucy... She's. been more distant to us, but even more distant to Erza." I said to him as he came out and we sat down on the road.

Gray's POV  
'Nastu was actually right for once..' He thought about it while he sat besides his 'bftbet' (that's best friends today, but enemies tomorrow).

"You're right about this..." I said placing a hand on my chin.

Thanks  
Cliffhanger


	2. Chapter 2

What happens here stays here

Chapter 2: the distance

squiggles of timeskipness

Erza POV

I started towards the guild hall. I had bags under my eyes and I was a little paler than usual.

"What's wrong Erza?! I've never seen you like this before!" A man yelled while she yawned.

"Nothing really..." I said groggily. I slumped down into the guild seat.

"Erza..." Nastu came in early looking the same as always.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" I yelled at him and he backed away.

Nastu's POV

I watched Erza come in looking like she hadn't slept in days.

"Seriously what has gotten into you and Lucy?!" I yelled at her and realized my mistake quickly.

She froze.

" Erza?" I asked in a soft coo. I was hoping I didn't break her. If I did, when she was fixed,she would kill me!

"What." She said in a light demand.

Gray's POV

I came through the doors to se a frozen Erza saying,"what." and a panicking Nastu.

"What the hell did you do, Nastu!?" I yelled at him, trying to figure out what he said or did to her that made her freeze.

"I asked her what's gotten into her and Lucy!" The pink haired boy yelled back.

'So it's mainly between those two... What happened that made Erza freeze and Lucy act weird?' I asked myself.

I made my way back to the door and went out it to go and find Lucy.

Lucy's POV

I was walking around town with bags under my eyes, hidden pretty well with my makeup,bed head hair, and had a 'just picked a top and bottom and leave' outfit on.

I saw Gray coming my way and I stood up straight. Or at least what I thought was straight.

"Lucy, what's with you and Erza?" He asked softly.

"..." Was all he got. " let me talk to you at my house." She said quietly, and so they made their way to her place.

Thank you soo much! I really was bored today and will upload another in a minuet.

squiggles of going into Lucy's house!


	3. Chapter 3

What happens here stays here

Chapter 3: cheater, in more ways than one

(I'm not well add 3rd p, so ill wait and see.)

Lucy's POV

I opened my door to my room, letting my self then Gray into the room. I went out and brought him and me a cup of tea.

I sat down besides him on my bed and he looked me in the eyes and said ," you have bags,just a little less than Erza." He said leaning to get his cup of tea.

I started to panic.

Gray's POV

Lucy started to panic a little,"hey,c'mon can't you talk?" I asked her.

She sighed and turned to her teacup and looked into her tea. "I-I made ou..." She said mumbling the rest.

"Huh? I couldn't hear you." I said leaning in to hear her.

"I-I-I made out with Erza..." She said very quietly.

A smirk grew on my face,"you don't want to be a lesbian,so be with me instead." I said looking at her surprised face.

I quickly went in for a kiss and watched her eyes forcefully being shut.


End file.
